Excuse Me
by GypsyGirl098
Summary: Oneshot. The very first meeting of Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda in the cafeteria. Anti Cosmo is experiencing some really new feelings toward his new friend. Fluff. ACxAW AntiCosmo X AntiWanda


**W00t! More ACxAW support! I don't think this is one of my better ones because AC gets little OOC. Oh well, I guess ever little bit helps for the pairing. It's just awesome and does not get enough attention. xD Haha.  
**

* * *

The halls of Anti-Carl Poofy Pants high were filled with many Anti-fairies just before lunchtime. Students gossiped, passed notes, and bullied. Though none of these Anti-fairies were as known as Anti Cosmo. He was well liked and _feared_ by all Anti-fairies since he became a sophomore year before last. He had dazzling green eyes that constantly darted across the pages of books, and sharp pointed fangs. He was sort of quiet and rarely spoke in-his British accent-to anyone who wasn't on his level of intelligence. And that was basically no one.

He was making his way to the cafeteria with his nose stuck in a book, he passed through the door and the sound of blurred voices intruded his ears. He floated to his favorite table and sat down without any food. He flipped the pages of his book, and read intently. He heard a girlish giggle behind him, he looked up and sighed. He shot his eyes to the direction of the giggling; there was a Anti-fairy in a cheerleading outfit talking on her cell phone. She caught a glimpse of Anti-Cosmo, whispered something into her phone, and went on. Anti-Cosmo then went back to the peace of his book.

Not a moment after he heard a chair scoot out across from him. He looked up, startled and annoyed, no one ever sat at his table. His eyes glared at the person who had just dared to sit down, it was a young lady. She sat down with pink, bloodshot eyes, then caught his glare. She winced. "Excuse me, girl." Anti-Cosmo, hissed, "What the devil makes you think you can just sit there without my approval?" She hung her head in shame, "I-I's sorry." She said in a shaky voice, between her buck teeth, then she started sobbing quietly. Anti-Cosmo set down his book and began rubbing his temples, "Why are you crying?" he said reluctantly. She raised her head with shiny, watery eyes and she began to ball. "Th-those meanie kid were makin' fun of me cuz tah way I's talk! They c-call me's ugly and stuff, it really hurt mah feelings!!!" She slammed her head down on the table and cried hard into her arms.

Anti-Cosmo felt a blush creep up his neck, "There, there now." he mumbled. She lifted her head and sobbed, then put her face into the palm of her hands with her elbows on the table. He growled silently, and leaned over a bit, "Please stop crying." He told her in a I'm-trying-to-care voice. He leaned in further as her sobs cease, she peeked through her fingers and noticed there faces were _so_ close. She put her hands in her lap and blushed, Anti-Cosmo smiled, "That's better," he sat back in his seat, "Now, run along and go find your friends." He said. She stared at her hands resting in her lap, then glanced back up at him. She wiped her tears, "Bu-but, I don't has any frands." She said stuffily. Anti-Cosmo blinked, and there was a brief silence. "Why haven't you any friends?" He was shocked that he had spoken these words, he could care less…couldn't he? The pink eyed Anti-fairy shook her head, "I told you, they all make fun of me's." she smiled softly, "But maybe…" she started, she lost her voice.

Anti-Cosmo sighed and leaned back in his chair, he had found this girl intriguing, he didn't think he had heard of her before. She must have been real quiet because of all the teasings, he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of a lot of things right now, like the fact that he was smiling and thinking about how pretty her eyes were. He shook his head, he shouldn't be thinking such thoughts! His chair thumped back on the ground. "Will you be my frand?" he heard her ask. He stared at her for a moment, "Be friends…with…you?" he said, trying to figure the question out aloud. She nodded quickly, "Yeah! Talks together, eat sammiches together, and stuff's like frands do together!" She replied to him enthusiastically, as he eyed her dumbfounded. He was almost feeling pity for this girl, he almost _wanted _to befriend her. The confused, green eyed Anti-fairy raised his eyebrows, this sudden change of heart was surprising him. He opened his mouth, but he felt his words catch in his throat, so instead of attempting to answer her question, he just picked up his book again and began reading to distract himself.

He heard a chair scoot out, and felt more relaxed now that the girl was gone. He read more into his book, then after a few minutes, he got a disturbing sensation that someone was watching him. Then, the scent of peaches filled his nostrils, "I's can't understand anythin' in this book." said a female voice. Anti-Cosmo jumped, and blushed when he realized he was nose-to-nose with Anti-Wanda, who had been floating over his shoulder .

"Hee hee, hiya!" she giggled. Anti-Cosmo jolted back from her, the peach-scent escaped his nose. She leaned in a closer to look at the open book in his hand, "What's tat book called anyway's?" she asked childishly, Anti-Cosmo dismissed the question and as he once again smelled the peach scent. He turned his head away, "What is that smell!?" he asked, trying to sound as if it bothered him. Anti-Wanda, floated back a little from Anti-Cosmo, then took a fistful of her curls and put them to her nose.

Anti-Cosmo glanced back at her and that moment, as she was smelling her hair seemed to be in slow motion. He thought that was cute, he had no idea why, but he did. His cheeks flushed red, and time continued, "Does it stunk?" she asked timidly, tossing her curls behind her ear. Anti-Cosmo blushed deeper, and turned his head away again, "No, I er-like it…I mean don't! I don't like it, and it smells really pretty." He choked out. _What the devil?_ Anti-Cosmo thought, he never-ever-had trouble speaking in complete thoughts. Anti-Wanda looked confused, and floated around to the other side of Anti-Cosmo, "You's kind of funny sometimes, pal!" she smiled, and ruffled his hair.

"Call me Anti-Cosmo," he demanded, " For I have not yet accepted your invitation to be friends." He added the last part coldly. Anti-Wanda just smiled real big and stuck out her hand, "Well, I's am Anti-Wanda!" she said proudly, like she didn't get to introduce herself often. He sighed, and almost unwilling shook her hand. She shook it hard an tightened her grip, "Are we frands now?" she asked happily.

He contemplated the idea for a moment, not believing he was even considering it, then remembered he was holding her hand. He looked up at her eyes, they seemed to appreciate his presence, but he wouldn't want to actually help someone would he? This was a giant risk. No matter how intrigued or attracted to her he was. But if he appeared to be attracted her, why did it matter? Anti-Cosmo felt confused, but being the genius that he is, came up with a plan. "Tell you what," he offered, prying his hand from hers, "I'll eat lunch with you everyday, and we'll take it from there, alright?" he smirked. Anti-Wanda thought for a moment, then floated closer to him, "Okay!" she hugged him tightly.


End file.
